The Chaos Pendant
by Nightvixen
Summary: Dreams, Emeralds and the calling of a prophecy that must be answered. R+R
1. Default Chapter

__

The Chaos Pendant

By: Nightvixen

NV:Hello all you Sonic fans out there!

Sonic:There isn't anything here to see now leave. Go now. Read something else.

NV:Shut up, Sonic. This is my second Sonic fic I posted up. *Thinks* Yeah…

Sonic:Don't read this!

NV:This is part of a 4-inter-connected-universal series I'm doing.

Sonic:Four?

NV:Yup! Hope you people like this. ^-^;

Disclaimer: Sonic and co. are trademarks of Sonic Team. Translation: Don't own anything.

Chapter 1

I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. The Blue Blur, Tru Blue, whatever. I'm on my way to see my friends in Mystic Ruins. While I'm on this topic, Tails, one of my best friends, said something about this strange reading thingy in White Jungle. So I'm going to check it out afterwards.

I got up and started pacing the room. The same dream has been haunting me throughout this whole month. There's this strange room and at the opposite end of the room there was this clear stone. I had the dark blue emerald in my hand and it was shining like mad! The whole time I was standing there was this strange tugging at my heart to get that stone. Odd…

I glanced at the clock. It's 7:00 am. I don't get up this early very often. I'm never this quiet either. This is driving me crazy!

"I'm gone," I said quietly to myself then ran out of my room.

"Dang dream. I can't believe I'm letting a nightmare freak me out," I muttered as I ran towards Mystic Ruins.

__

At the Mystic Ruins…

"Hey, Faker! I never knew you could get up this early in the morning," a black hedgehog resembling me shouted.

"Very funny, Shadow. It was so hilarious I forgot to laugh," I told the other hedgehog as I skidded to a stop in front of him.

"But he does have a point, Sonic," a male voice said over my shoulder.

"Not you to, Red. You guys have to give me a break," I said to the red echidna and the black hedgehog.

The other two just smirked at me. I hate it when they give me the silent treatment.

"Okay then hot shots," I shot back, "Why are you two doing here anyway?"

"That has nothing to do with you, hedgehog," Shadow replied.

I really hate it when he talks to me like that.

"He's got a point, Sonic. There really isn't a point for us telling you why we're here," Knuckles said.

Darn it! I _really_ hate it when they talk to me like that.

"Fine then! Don't tell me! Yeesh, you two are really annoying!" I snapped at them.

"You are not in any position to criticize us, Sonic," the black hedgehog said.

"What's that s'pose to mean!?" I shouted back.

"Just the fact that you annoy everyone else more often than we annoy you," Knuckles calmly added.

I just glared at the two of them. They're s'pose to be my friends as well.

"Yo! What are you three talking about anyway?" a boy's voice shouted.

I looked towards the direction of the voice and saw my twin-tailed buddy.

"Hey lil' bro! How are you doing?" I asked the young fox.

"I'm doing fine, Sonic. Only thing is that there's something making all of my equipment go haywire," he said, "It somehow managed to seriously mess up the engines of the Tornado and the Cyclone,'

"Is that why you called me here Tails?" I asked.

"Hmm…"

I turned towards Knuckles.

"What?" I questioned.

(A/N: Ooh! Sonic use big words! Wowie.)

"Exactly what is the signal this energy is giving off?" my look-alike said.

"What does the energy seem to give off?" the guardian asked.

"It's like a Chaos Emerald b-"  


"What!" I interrupted, "the Cyclone runs on a Chaos Emerald! It couldn't possibly be going haywire 'cause of an emerald!"

"I agree with Sonic here, but please continue Tails," Shadow added.

Hang on… Did he just agree with me? Wow, I thought I'd never see the day.

"Well, There is other energy mixed into it. It's nothing I have ever seen before, but it is obvious that the energy is as old as the Chaos Emeralds. Who knows what it is," Tails explained.

"Energy as old as the Chaos Emeralds themselves. You do realize there is nothing as old as those emeralds, don't you?" Knuckles said.

I looked at Tails. He seemed uneasy, but then again he just might be a bit twitchy.

"I know but," he stopped and looked around before continuing, "But maybe, just maybe, there are other sources of immense power in other dimensions. It's that or someone just completely rewired the Tornado and the Cyclone in one night,"

"Do you want one of us to go look for this 'energy' of yours or not?" Shadow asked.

So that's why they're here. There's the answer to one of my questions.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys could go and look in different zones and stages to see if it might be there," Tails explained.

"Sure! We don't have anything else to do so I'm in!" I said cheerfully.

"Fine," the other hedgehog quietly said.

"Alright then," the guardian muttered.

"Thanks guys," the twin-tailed fox said.

"We betta get going. See ya guys!" I shouted before turning around and dashing off.

__

In White Jungle

"Okay, let's see. I've got almost all of the area covered. There's only one spot left," I said.

After several hours of looking in every nook and cranny I came up with nil. Only several more corners to look at.

"WAH!" I shouted before falling into a hole.

"Ouch. Why is there a hole in the middle of the road?" I muttered angrily as I sat up.

"Yeesh, someone really needs to learn a thing or two about house keeping," I said in the darkness as I dusted myself off.

I pulled out my dark blue Chaos Emerald. Even though its glow wasn't as bright as a flashlight it was sufficient enough for me to see.

Did I just say 'sufficient'? Okay that dream is really getting to me.

Anyway, I looked around for a bit before seeing an opening in the wall to my left. I started running towards the only exit then stopped short. What was that noise? It sounds like an old melody I used to listen to when I was younger, not one of those pathetic ones but a tune that had a subtle tone, but… There was other sounds folded into it. A weird singing in the back, some mystic tune, and chanting? I took a cautious step into the room.

"Agh!" I shielded my eyes against the bright light that suddenly engulfed the rooms.

I just used 'engulfed' in a sentence. Whoa.

The light faded to normal then I saw it. The stone I saw in my dreams. I looked at the emerald. It wasn't glowing; it was shining like there was no tomorrow.

I looked up at the stone on the stand again and started walking towards it. As I got closer the stone began to change colour. When I first saw it, the colour was a dapple-gray, now it was changing before my eyes. The 'thing' became a very deep blue. More or less like the emerald in my hand or my fur. The chain that was attached to it turned into emerald.

Whoa! That pendant thing has the exact same colouring as me! My fur and eye colour is in that pendant.

I reached to pick it up and as soon as I touched it, the whole room flashed white and I blacked out…

__

Later…

"Ugh," I moaned as I tried to sit up, "Did anyone get the number of that truck?"

"You're alright, big bro. We were really worried there for a second," Tails said.

I looked around. I was in his workshop. At least I think I'm in Tails' Workshop.

"What do you mean 'we'? You're the only one here, as far as I can tell," I said.

I sat upright and felt something cool on my chest. I looked down and saw that the pendant was around my neck. Hang on! I didn't put that there!

"Where did you find that?" the twin-tailed fox asked.

"In White Jungle. Remember? You asked if Knux, Shad and me would go and try to locate a strange energy or something," I answered.

"That was two days ago Sonic. Besides, Shadow and Knuckles left after I told them the signal disappeared," he explained.

"What! I was unconscious for that long?" I asked.

"Shadow found you off to the side of the path in White Jungle. He brought you here before he used Chaos Control to get out of here. He seemed to be in a hurry for some reason," Tails answered.

"This all happened at what time?" I questioned.

"Yesterday, but you seemed to be knocked out for more than that time," 

"Well I'll be," I said as I shook my head.

"Another thing, Shadow said that your Chaos Emerald was reacting differently from his own when he used the Chaos Control. From what Knuckles told me, all the emeralds, including the Master Emerald, started to do some awkward things when the thing was still out there," Tails looked at the pendant around my neck, "I think that it has something to do with that pendant of yours,"

"It's not my pendant, Tails, I just saw it in the White Jungle," I said, "Besides, It's just a pendant. What use will it be?"

"I don't know," he suddenly laughed, "I'm starting to scare myself, you might be right, Sonic, I shouldn't be worrying about some pendant,"

I smiled back at him. "Hey, Tails, didn't you have some project you were working on? I should go, see ya!"

I got out of the bed and ran off. But it got that feeling that this is only the beginning of something big…

To Be Continued…

__

NV:Well? What do you people think of that?

Sonic: Knocking me out for a whole 2 days. That hurts.

NV:Questions? Wait'll you see Chapter 2! Now there's something to make you start thinking. Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

 The Chaos Pendant 

_NV:  HOYEAH!!!!!!!  YATTA!!!!!! *****dance dance* _

_Sonic:  She got reviews…_

_NV:  This is one of my most popular ones along with another in the series.  ^^_

_Sonic:  T_T  Stop reading and just leave this._

_NV:  NOOO!!! *Clings to people's feet* don't go!!!_

_Sonic:  Whatever._

_NV:  BTW, I'm doing this whole thing in Sonic's POV so there.  Lazy author here._

Chapter 2 

I'm Sonic.  Sonic the Hedgehog.  After passing out for 2 days I'm finally back.  It's been a couple of days since but the thing is, I'm not getting a full night worth of sleep.  Ugh, I usually get nightmares but I just wake up from them.  The dreams I'm getting _forces_ me to wake up.  I guess it could be worst…

"Sonic?  All you alright?  You've been acting weird.  As in _really_ weird," the blonde kitsune said as he hovered slightly higher so he could talked to me eye-to-eye.

I simply smile.  "Of course I'm fine, lil' bro.  What makes you think otherwise?"

Shoot.

"Sonikku?  Are you sure or did I just here you talk like Shadow-san?  Sonikku?" Tails asked quickly, cerulean eyes growing wide with worry.

"Heh, gomen ne, ni-san," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Oni-san, are you sure?  Daijoubu desuga?" he asked, "You did wake up just a while ago.  Are you sure you're not dizz-"

I grabbed him and pulled him to the left, making him miss a tree.

I looked at him while holding the younger boy by the base of his tails.

"I'm fine.  Just focus on where you're going, okay ni-san?" I said.

"Okay,"

I smiled at him before letting him go.

"But it's true!  You've been acting so weird, uh, no offense," he said quickly.

"I told you, I'm fine.  Besides, that happened two days ago.  So it's nothing.  'Kay, lil' bro?"  I smiled at him.

"Okay,"

"SONIKKU!"

"Nani?!" I managed to say before I was glomped by a rose hedgehog.

"A-Amy, what's wrong?"

"I missed you!" I squealed.

I blushed a shade of red that, if it weren't for my dark fur, would've put Knuckles to shame.

"Uh, chill out." I replied as calmly as I could.

I could hear Tails' peels of laughter behind me.  I was sure I was turning a deeper shade of red now.

Hang on.

I don't blush in a situation like this!  That's not me!

"I'll just leave you two," a snicker, "See you later, Sonikku!"

"Tails!" I shouted after him, as he started to fly away.

"Sonic.  I need to talk to you about something," Amy said quietly, loosening her grip on me.

"Amy….  What's wrong?" 

Okay….  I've either completely lost it or Amy is releasing me from one of her bear hugs?

"You've been getting dreams right?"

Shoot.  I forgot Amy had prophetic dreams or visions.

I just thought that.  I _must _be losing it.

"Right?  Sonikku?" she asked, with pleading eyes.

"What makes you say that?"

Dumb reply.

She let go of me and pulled out her deck of Tarot cards from her pocket.

"I should've guessed," I smiled at her.

"Shadow and Knuckles agree with me.  The past two days were different.  Sonikku, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine!" _liar_, "You should all stop asking me.  I'm just fine," _You liar._

Her jade eyes locked with my own emerald eyes.

"If you need to talk to someone…" she turned and walked away. The Tarot cards still in her hand.

"Amy…"

I watched her retreating back as she walked away.

"She's right you know," another female voice said behind me.

"You agree with her, Rouge?"

The white bat jumped down from her position in a nearby tree.

"Why didn't you accept her help?" Rouge simply asked as she walked up behind me.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

"Want to talk it out?"

"No…  Not right now.  I'm still… confused at the turn of events,"

"It's a habit forming if you continue to fiddle with you pendant when you're nervous,"

"Nani?" I looked up at her before realizing I was twirling my new found pendant around my finger.

"You have to tell someone eventually.  We're your friends Sonic-kun, if you need help we'll be here for you, just like you're there for us," she said, her turquoise eyes reflecting Amy's concern.

I looked down and started playing with the odd pendant again.

"Call me or Tails if you need help," her eyes closed, "Or just call Knuckles, Shadow or Amy.  They probably care for you more than you think." [1]

I looked up after that statement but she was gone.

I looked around, before coming to the conclusion that Rouge probably flew away.  Great.  Now I'm alone…

_NV:  All together now._

_Tails, NV and her other muses:  AAWWWWW!!!_

_Sonic:  Since when did you like me paired up with Rouge._

_NV:  No it's more like a Brother/Sister relationship._

_Sonic:  Then what is with that Knuckles, Shadow, and Amy comment?_

_NV:  X3 No reason.  Just think you look cute paired up with anyone of those three._

_Sonic:  O.o;;;_

_NV:  XD Sue me I'm a shounen-ai fan girl. _

_Tails:  Um, translations?_

_NV:  Whoops.  Gomen ne!_

_Translations:_

_-san:  Mr/Mrs/Miss_

_gomen ne: sorry_

_ni-san: little sibling (I think…)_

_oni-san: older sibling_

_daijoubu desuga: are you all right?_

_Nani:  What_

_-kun: used for boys, for people you consider equal or lesser rank/status_

_NV: My spell check went through the workout of its time in that one translation alone… By the way, I didn't want to put the dream sequences in here so they'll probably come later on._

_Tails:  ^^6 Review!_

_[1] What?  Can't you guess which parings I'm trying to hint here?  ^^ I'm a shounen-ai fan girl.  Boy/boy relationships but I still like hetero parings as well so I'm not doomed._


End file.
